First Base
by daytimedrama
Summary: My first follow up oneshot to my fic "Sierra". A few months after the end of Sierra, How are Danny and Lindsay progressing? AU, fluffy, not much angst.


A/N: Okay I have an addiction problem and it is to this AU I have created in my multichapter fic Sierra. So I just couldn't leave them be. The rabid fluffy plot bunnies have taken over. Thanks kcaitlin for looking it over.

Haven't read Sierra? While I'd love you to, the general gist is, Danny left a pregnant Lindsay, years later he comes to find them in Las Vegas, he now wants to be in his adorable six yr old daughter, Sierra's life, blah blah, He's still in love with Lindsay, He's trying to make amends, that fic ended hopeful. HA all those people who read it, don't you feel silly now? I could summarize it in one sentence ;)

So this takes place, let's say approx a few months, maybe 6 months from the end of Sierra.

* * *

"Danny you're here. Didn't you get my message?"

"No, I was running late leaving the school, so I forgot to check my messages."

"I'm really sorry, but I forgot that Sierra was going to a slumber party tonight."

"Oh okay." I was a little disappointed. I was trying to make up for more than 6 years before she hit her teenage years and didn't want to hang out with her Dad anymore.

"I was just making myself some dinner, and of course I made too much. Do you want to stay? That is it if you don't have any other plans," she started to ramble nervously.

"I'd love to, unless you were looking for a peaceful night to yourself." She just smiled and let me pass into the apartment.

"It's so quiet without her here." We both laughed. It was odd not having her there with us. I'm not sure we had been alone, really alone for a long time.

We had become comfortable with our co-parenting relationship. Sometimes it was strained. Sometimes it was perfect. It was really easy to forget that we weren't together. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend why two people once so connected, still so deeply in love, still couldn't seem to bridge the gap over years of hurt. Although it was quite the gap and even deeper the hurt. We easily slipped into a comfortable routine. She never turned me away, I was always welcome in their home. When Lindsay didn't have to work the night shift we'd spend every evening together, as a family. We'd eat dinner, do homework, read, play games, and watch TV or movies. Then we'd put Sierra to bed and I'd go back to my apartment across the courtyard. Each night that walk served to remind me that there was something still missing between us. I could pretend while I was with them, but on the short walk to my apartment I'd never felt so alone, I might as well been across the country. I would never push, I would never presume to expect anything, she might one day be able to forgive me, but to trust me again might be too hard. I was so grateful to have this opportunity to be in their lives and it felt wrong to ask for anything more.

This night, without Sierra as our chaperone, we shared a bottle of wine, and as the night wore on the conversation flowed freely and the laughter was abundant.

We laughed about shared memories and told each other about our week. I told Lindsay about a group of first year university students who almost blew up a chemistry lab. Lindsay told me about a strange case she had that involved a dancer, a dwarf and a construction crane. In my wine muddled mind this story was even more hilarious. We thought of even funnier alternative scenarios involving a stripper and a clown car of contortionists, and a construction crane. Lindsay was laughing so hard tears glistened eyes. We were having so much fun and she looked so beautiful. It was late, and we were sitting close on the couch facing each other. She was trying to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed. All of a sudden she leaned in and captured my lips. Searing heat coursed through my body and when she pulled away smiling cold air rushed back in.

The first kiss was tentative. The second kiss was familiarizing. The third kiss was teasing. The fourth kiss was hot and full of passion. I was dumbfounded, and Lindsay looked quite pleased with herself when she pulled away with a half coy, half wanton grin.

After this night it seemed as if the ground under us had shifted. We never explicitly discussed it, probably both afraid to verbalize our changing relationship. If it went south a second time how could either of us ever be expected to recover? It was if Lindsay and I shared a secret, during dinner there would be bashful smiles. During the movie we'd catch one another's eyes. I never initiated but I was a very compliant participate. Now before my evening walk to my apartment we'd kiss like teenagers against her front door. Only stopping if a neighbor looked into the hall, and then we'd part with flushed faces and laughter. I had gotten to first base. Now on my walks home, I was accompanied by the taste of her kisses, the feeling of her lips against mine, and the image of when she pulled away, that satisfied smile that made me weak in the knees.


End file.
